La última Mirada One Shot SasuHina
by MariSu Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata llega a conocer mejor a Sasuke y ambos se enamoran; pero en una noche de Luna llena una oportunidad única se le presenta a él para realizar su venganza... finalmente...


"La última Mirada"

**[P.O.V: Hinata**

Aquella era una de esas tardes eternamente melancólicas, las hojas de los árboles que habían comenzado a caer meses antes continuaban cayendo a menores cantidades siendo arrastradas por el viento que a ratos soplaba a ráfagas…

No estaba triste, simplemente había decidido salir a caminar sola después de la comida y dirigirme a mi lugar preferido: debajo de un sauce cercano a un lago próximo a la entrada de Konoha; solía sentarme a reflexionar sin ser molestada.

Pero algo ocurrió en esa tarde: Encontré una presencia inesperada bajo el árbol… Un chico había ocupado mi lugar usual.

Le vi de lejos, un leve escalofrío me recorrió… Lucía perdido en sus pensamientos, con las piernas recogidas, sus manos sobre sus rodillas y su mentón sobre ellas. Pero a aquél chico ya le conocía; todos lo hacían… El más destacado de nuestra generación, casi una leyenda tras una histórica calamidad: Uchiha Sasuke

Me acerqué cautelosamente, no deseaba incordiar en sus pensamientos, pero en sus ojos no había brillo de esperanza, era lo contrario; parecía librar una batalla interior.

Uchiha-san…- Pronuncié débilmente de pie junto a él - ¿E-estás bien?

Hyuuga… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Respondió sin girar la mirada hacia mi

Etto… B-bueno… - No pude evitar jugar con mis dedos – E-en realidad y-yo vengo a este sitio casi todos los días –

Hmm… ¿En verdad? – Preguntó arqueando la ceja, luego de un momento de silenció continuó – Entonces deberías sentarte aquí – Espetó haciendo espacio para compartir el gran tronco

Aunque un leve rubor se hizo evidente en mi rostro, no rechacé la repentina invitación y ahí nos quedamos sentados… En mitad del silencio mientras el viento soplaba… Cruzando alguna mirada de vez en cuando, hasta que el atardecer pasó. Debía regresar a casa, aquí que me puse de pie.

Creo q-que yo… Debo volver a casa – Pronuncié pausadamente

Tal vez yo deba hacer lo mismo – Dijo incorporándose para luego estirarse – Pero vendrás mañana ¿No es cierto?

Etto… Probablemente

Entonces te veré mañana en la academia y más tarde aquí – Dijo con seguridad, con una leve sonrisa dibujada y comenzamos a andar rumbo a casa.

Correspondí con una sonrisa, y al dividir nuestros caminos me despedí con una leve inclinación y agradecí la compañía, aunque el continuaba tan frío como siempre…

Al volver a casa me detuvo Neji-onisan antes de dirigirme a mi cuarto

Hinata – Llamó amablemente – He estado buscándote toda la tarde

Gomen, onisan – Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas – Gomen, gomen, ¡Gomen!

No te voy a preguntar donde has estado – Sonrió - … Porque lo sé – Me dijo mientras me hizo cosquillas en la cintura

Demo… Neji… ¡No es lo que crees! – Repliqué entre risas – Nada especial – Comenté entrando en mi cuarto

Está bien; pero ten cuidado… Dicen que es un rompe-corazones – Guiñó el ojo para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Neji se había convertido en mi confidente, no había otra persona más digna de mi confianza para mí… Pero sé que en el fondo le preocupaba de verdad lo que pudiera suceder, ya que era bueno para conocer a las personas, había ya pocas cosas invisibles a esos ojos…

- - - - - -

Al segundo día que me encontré con Sasuke-kun, todo fue diferente… Cuando llegué él ya estaba ahí y platicábamos como si nos conociéramos de años atrás. De pronto un tema salió a flote:

Dime Hinata… - Miró dentro de mis ojos con un brillo desconocido para mí - ¿Por qué gustas de Naruto-dobe?

¿Y-yo? – No le miré, contesté nerviosa con un visible sonrojo

Vamos… Mi Sharingan ha visto muchas cosas… - Dijo activando su técnica sucesoria

Demo… Ahora es distinto. Un día de pronto… T-te das cuenta que… Sino se da… A-aquella persona p-preciada… No es para ti… - Repliqué con la mirada baja

Ya veo – Dijo cerrando sus ojos para desactivar su Sharingan

Al terminar nuestra charla, luego del atardecer, me acompañó hacia mi casa, iba tomada de su brazo, me sentí protegida, aunque aterrada por las miradas de curiosidad de los aldeanos y las miradas fulminantes que otras chicas me dirigían al pasar.

Fuera de mi casa, al despedirnos, me detuvo… Y luego de haber mirado dentro de mis ojos con su Sharingan… Me abrazó impulsivamente para besarme… Como adivinando un deseo.

Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, electrizándome. Mi pecho se llenó de una extraña sensación de calor, sin mencionar mi rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Sonreímos mutuamente y sin decir palabra alguna nos despedimos… El día más extraño de mi vida acababa de ocurrir.

- - - - -

Pasábamos tardes completas juntos, hasta que la oscuridad se posaba sobre la hoja. Y aunque mi felicidad se acrecentaba, también había momentos en los que el letargo llegaba, ya que escuchaba a la gente hablar mal de nosotros… De mí… Gente conocida y eso me lastimaba; hasta que lo veía de nuevo y tomaba fuerzas de su aliento.

Poco a poco también noté que algo dentro de él comenzaba a suceder, aunque nunca imaginé lo que vendría después…

- - - - -

Una noche de Luna llena llegó invadiéndome de un desasosiego que me perturbaba, me apretaba el corazón y presionaba mi pecho. Un par de golpes llamaron en la puerta de mi balcón… Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba de él… Aunque parecía distinto… Melancólico y un poco distante al principio. ¿Por qué llevaba con él una mochila? Algo no andaba bien.

Sasuke… kun – Suspiré sorprendida - ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –

Hinata… - Tomó mis manos – Necesito hablarte sobre algo importante – Lo dijo con tal urgencia y seriedad que me asustó.

Lo hice pasar a mi cuarto, me aseguré de que nadie viera ni escuchara nada extraña y cerré la puerta con seguro, nos sentamos a la orilla de mi cama y suspiré profundamente… Como preparándome para algo que veía venir… Estaba angustiada.

¿Qué es tan importante?… - Pregunté mirando serena dentro de sus ojos

Hinata, tú sabes cual ha sido el único sentimiento que reinó sobre mí antes de conocerte –

S-Sí… Lo sé bien – Contesté cabizbaja

Pues… Una persona muy poderosa ha abierto un nuevo sendero para que yo pueda lograr mi objetivo – Suspiró – Y vine a…. – Dudó por un segundo – He venido a despedirme de ti…

Al escuchar estas palabras, tragué saliva, ahogué un grito desesperado dentro de mí, pero no pude evitar que un llanto silencioso rodara por mis mejillas sin cesar… En ese momento agaché la cabeza para que no notara lo que me sucedía, la angustia que ya me comía por dentro.

De pronto se torno hacia mí… Visiblemente triste, buscando refugio entre mis brazos, mientras el llanto mudo que me inundaba buscaba libertad sobre su hombro.

- Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, encontré en ti algo que no esperaba – Susurró a mi oído – Además me recordaste lo que hace mucho no sentía… Amor.

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentí en ese momento, la ansiedad, la soledad y la rabia contenida hacia la serpiente… Incluso hacia su propio hermano.

Estaba a punto de decirle que por mi no se preocupara; que si había de irse que se fuera ya… Incluso de decirle algún reproche ridículo para lastimarlo injustamente; pero no, no logré decir nada y a cambio recibí un beso.

Uno de aquellos besos que hacen que el aliento se vaya, y aún sentados a la orilla de mi cama, me abracé a su cuerpo mientras el beso se acrecentaba en pasión, y ambos comenzábamos a emanar un calor interno que hubiera llenado cualquier habitación por grande que fuera…

Es cierto que iba a alejarse, que se iría quizá para siempre, pero en ese instante lo sentí más cercano que nunca antes.

De pronto sentí su tacto cálido bajo la ligera blusa que mi pijama, que recorría mi abdomen, haciendo que mi piel fría se erizara, cada vez subiendo un poco más mientras yo acariciaba su espalda… Súbitamente me acostó sobre la cama, con sus piernas entre las mías; nos miramos profundamente a los ojos, entonces lo supe: La flama del deseo en sus ojos y nuestra respiración agitada me lo decían: El chico indicado había llegado…

No quise pensar en cuantas chicas hubiera tenido él antes… ¿Para qué? Pero yo… En cambio yo jamás había estado "así" con un chico. Tan cerca de algo más…

Nos volvimos a besar de una manera tan peculiar que me hizo sumergirme en mi inconsciente para olvidarme de lo que vendría después…Quité la camiseta que cubría su abdomen y lo dejaba al descubierto, en ese momento sentí una ráfaga furiosa de calor sobre mi rostro, lo que él aprovechó para quitar mis pantaloncillos del paso. Se levantó de la cama como para observarme y volví a sentarme a la orilla de la cama para quitar sus pantaloncillos y él no se resistió en absoluto.

Sentándome a la orilla, me tomó por la cintura para sentarme sobre sus piernas, frente a frente, nuestros ojos se

encontraba de nuevo, y sin apartar contacto visual quitó mi blusa de su camino, mientras yo me sonrojaba como nunca antes.

No fue nada disimulado al momento de echar un vistazo a mis pechos, me dirigió una sonrisa casi maliciosa y suavemente los acarició con la palma de su mano, tan sensible ante tal caricia, como matizando cada sensación. Mi corazón estaba cada vez más acelerado, al igual que mi respiración; más aún cuando su lengua comenzó a jueguetear alrededor.

La sensación de calidez me abrumaba y no pude evitar que mi respiración agitada se escuchara en mitad del silencio, hasta que dejó de hacerlo, acostándome de nuevo bajo su cálido cuerpo; enseguida se levantó para… Para quitarse la última prenda que le restaba… No sé que cara habré puesto, ya que me sonrió de una manera juguetona para preguntarme:

- ¿Todo bien, Hinata?

- H-hai… Sasuke-kun – Repliqué sonriéndole, pero nerviosa

Dicho esto igualó las condiciones entre ambos y quitó delicadamente mi última prenda, haciendo mi sonrojo aún más evidente, se acercó a mí y se hincó junto a la cama para halarme hacia él… Quién comenzó suavemente a masajear mi entrepierna con su lengua; mientras yo acariciaba su cabello con desesperación y pequeños gemidos escapaban de mis labios mientras temblaba… Pero no era de miedo, ni de frío; eran las sensaciones que me recorrían por todo el cuerpo.

Con cuidado colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y se acercó para besar mi vientre, me miró interrogante; yo le sonreí a manera de respuesta… Y en esa misma posición se introdujo lentamente dentro de mí… Un gemido se ahogó en mi garganta y un par de lágrimas se escurrieron a lo largo de mi mejilla. Suavemente comenzaba un vaivén entre su cuerpo y el mío… Más que un simple roce.

El calor era mayor que el dolor inicial, y mientras gradualmente acelerábamos el ritmo, yo me sujetaba a su espalda. Recuerdo su mirada llena de fuego, ternura y pasión… Aún creo que disfrutaba mirar cada uno de mis gestos al embestirme mientras pronunciaba débilmente su nombre.

Cuando pensé que no podría más con aquella sensación placentera, me sentó nuevamente sobre sus piernas y besó mis pechos para comenzar de nuevo. Su calor corporal me abrumaba, sentir su aliento en mi oído al compás de nuestros cuerpos era toda una experiencia nueva y maravillosa para mí.

Estábamos el borde y mientras continuábamos el vaivén eterno de nuestras caderas, yo le suplicaba entre susurros que no se detuviera; hasta que la explosión en mi pecho culminó junto a la suya. Completamente extasiados terminamos abrazados y acostados sobre la cama.

Ambos nos vestimos, sin dejar de sonreír y de nuevo nos tendimos sobre la cama, Sasuke acariciaba mi cabello y el sueño comenzaba a invadirme… Hasta que cerré los ojos y no supe más.

-o-

Minutos después desperté de golpe, una rosa roja se hallaba junto a mi almohada y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer: Iría a la salida de la villa, estaba segura que aún no se había ido, su aroma aún permanecía en mi habitación, aún con el aire entrando por el balcón.

Me apresuré a ponerme sin sandalias y salté de casa en casa hasta llegar a la salida de la aldea.

Ahí había una banca en aquél corredor con piso empedrado que dirigía hacia la salida; me senté ahí un par de minutos, cuando sentí una presencia acercarse y no era de Sasuke-kun, así que subí rápidamente a una rama de un árbol frondoso, desde el que vi como una chica de cabello rosado se sentaba en la misma banca en la que ya había estado yo antes.

"Sakura-san…" –Susurré para mí misma por lo bajo, procurando desaparecer mi presencia por completo

Ella lucía una mirada nerviosa y la manera en la que enredaba su mano con la otra denotaba ansiedad, inclusive mordía sus labios en un reflejo de angustia. Se levantó y se fue por el camino por el que había llegado, dio un par de vueltas de este modo en menos de cinco minutos ¿Acaso también esperaba lo que yo?

La última vez que la vi irse para regresar de nuevo sentí algo más…

"Sasuke-kun" – Así era, mi Byakugan me lo confirmó

Efectivamente, lo vi pasándose con la cabeza baja, aquella mochila y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, por un momento pensé en bajar hacia él, pero no era posible, ya que Sakura-san regresaba, esta vez del lado puesto al de él.

Silencio. Una espada pudo haber roto el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía. Ella detuvo su marcha, unos pasos más adelante él hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué haces fuera de casa tan tarde? – Preguntó con voz ronca

Porque para salir de la aldea tendrías que pasar por aquí – Respondió cabizbaja, hubo un momento de silencio, de pronto Sasuke continuó su marcha rodeándola

Vete a casa y duerme – Contestó fríamente

Él continuaba caminando sin mirar atrás, simplemente la pasó y yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, una lágrima soltó la esmerilada mirada triste en Sakura-san

¿Por qué? – Lanzó al aire la chica y volteó a verlo - ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre estás callado?

¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? – Interrumpió bruscamente, haciendo que un riachuelo de lágrimas brotaran por los ojos de Sakura – No es asunto tuyo. Deja de preocuparte ya por lo que hago –

Siempre me has odiado ¿Verdad? – Preguntó lastimosamente

Escuchaba como Sakura-san comenzaba a enumerar recuerdos desde el día que nuestros equipos genin habían sido formados; sentía pena de ver que Sasuke-kun podía mostrarle su lado más frío y no volteaba a mirarla. ¿Realmente no sentiría nada de lo que ella le decía?

No lo recuerdo – Fue su respuesta al final de aquél silencio en el que parecía estar recordando a lo que ella se refería, lo que provocó que ella se entristeciera aún más, pero continuó disimulando su voz

Es lógico… Sucedió hace mucho tiempo – Su voz sonaba cada vez más melancólica –Pero aquél día comenzó todo: Tú y yo, y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei…

Su hilo de voz pareció perderse en el viento junto al silencio y esta vez parecía recordar sus misiones… Aquellas misiones que juntos enfrentaron. Sus gestos me parecían cada vez más tristes, junto a las memorias agridulces que seguro estaba recordando; y yo… Yo me sentía incómoda de mirar… Tal vez no debía… De pronto mencionó lo de la venganza, y sabía que eso ahondaría un poco en el corazón de Sasuke-kun… ¿Sería suficiente? Pero era cierto… Su venganza contra Itachi no lo hacía feliz… Ni a nosotros tampoco, los que dejaría atrás para conseguir su propósito.

Tal y como pensé – Su grave voz la silenció de nuevo – Soy diferente a ustedes, llevo un camino distinto… Intenté creer que todo esto era para mí para hacer todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, junto con ustedes… Pero mi corazón decidió vengarse al final – Decía cada palabra sin titubeo alguno, como si lo hubiera planeado antes. – Es mi objetivo en la vida, no puedo ser como tú o Naruto – Dejó caer por fin

¿Vas a escoger de nuevo la soledad? – Alzó la voz – Tú me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa y ahora lo entiendo, porque tengo familia y amigos – Su voz era cada vez más entrecortada – Pero si tú te vas, para mí… Será lo mismo que estar sola. – Un sollozo escapó de su voz

Desde hoy un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros

Pero yo… ¡Yo te quiero tanto! – Soltó silenciándolo

Luego de aquello, yo no sabría si iba a soportar más tiempo seguir escuchándola… Mirando como se derrumbaba de esa manera por él… Sin respuesta. Sabiendo que horas antes estuvimos los dos solos. ¿Realmente debíamos pasar por todo aquello?

Al observar los ojos esmeraldas de aquella chica llorando, suplicándole para que no se fuera, mendigándole un poco de comprensión y cariño para que al menos se la llevara con él… Un par de mis propias lágrimas fueron a dar al suelo.

El viento parecía llorar también, el ambiente pesado e inestable de aquella madrugada y el aroma de su ser aún impregnado sobre mí…

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando un grito de parte de Sakura-san interrumpió mis pensamientos:

- ¡No te vayas, Si te vas gritaré! – gritó siguiendo sus pasos, pero enseguida, en un rápido movimiento él logró colocarse centímetros atrás de la Kunoichi de cabello rosado

"Sasuke-kun… No estarás pensando en…"

Silencio… Silencio… Silencio que no era opacado ni siquiera por el roce del viento sobre nosotros.

Sakura… Arigatou – le replicó en un tono casi macabro

Pero antes de que yo pudiera intervenir en la escena, Sakura-san ya iba cayendo en picada hacia delante, causa de un golpe certero que Sasuke-kun le propinó en la nuca; cosa que aproveché para bajar desapercibida del árbol y ocultarme tras su tronco, mientras él la colocaba acostada sobre la misma banca donde minutos antes ella se desesperaba.

Repentinamente se giró hacia el tronco en el que yo me encontraba y yo me oculté enseguida; agitada, a mis oídos llegó su voz templada:

- Hinata… Discúlpame – Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo – Nunca he querido lastimarte

Mientras la opresión en mi pecho se acrecentaba, me recargué de espaldas en el tronco, inundada en lágrimas que serían inútiles, como las de ella; un suave sollozo de dolor se escapó de mí, silencio cortado.

Pude observar que se detuvo. ¿Sabía él que yo estaba ahí observándolo todo?

- Hinata, perdóname… - Habló de nuevo en voz alta, pero fríamente haciendo que todo mi mundo se pausara un instante –Mi intención al irme nunca fue dejarte sola. –

Para cuando terminó de decir aquello, yo ya estaba completamente destrozada por dentro, esperando a que en cualquier momento me diera el golpe de gracia… Justo como a ella; pero no, continuó su marcha, así que decidí seguirle oculta hasta que se alejara de mi vista… De la aldea.

¿Para qué? Seguramente sería algo doloroso y tortuoso para mí… Pero quería seguir adelante y ver que sucedería. Ahora el miedo no me detendría.

Continué tras él, observé como su mirada portaba un dejo de duda que alimentaba a la mía llena de incertidumbre. Le observé darse vuelta varias veces ¿Se arrepentiría? No… Tal vez no.

No menospreciaba sus habilidades, demo… En aquellos momentos todo me hacía dudar, menos el temor que había abandonado en mi habitación.

Antes de internarse en el bosque para encontrarse con 5 presencias misteriosas que aguardaban por él, finalmente bajó su mochila y dándose la vuelta hacia atrás dijo:

- No necesito usar mi Sharingan para saber que estás ahí – Dijo en tono ronco –Por que… Reconocería tu esencia y aroma en cualquier lugar – Continuó más pausado – No quiero lastimarte, por eso, no te llevaré… - En ese momento apareció justo frente a mí, recargándome entre el tronco del árbol y su cuerpo –Pero Hinata… Sé que no te olvidaré – Finalizó sellando mis labios con un beso profundo – Será mejor que no recuerdes todo esto – Dijo activando su línea sucesoria y colocando sus dedos índice y corazón sobre mi frente, mientras mis lágrimas silenciosas se desbordaban de mis ojos y yo trataba de aferrarme a su cuerpo

- A-Ai shiteru… Sasuke-kun – Alcancé a decirle mientras caía entre sus brazos…

-o-

Hoy he despertado gracias al aire proveniente del balcón y la luz entrando a chorros sobre mi cama; Neji-onisan ha venido a verme ya que no he salido y me pregunta si estoy bien… Y yo no lo sé… No entiendo nada… Pero una imagen en algo parecido a un sueño no se va de mis recuerdos:

Eras tú, Sasuke-kun, con cinco presencias extrañas tras de ti, tu mirabas desde lo alto nuestra aldea que nos vio amarnos, la Luna llena resplandecía majestuosamente iluminándote… Pero algo me parecía melancólico en todo aquello… Y tú… Tú pronunciaste las palabras que yo siempre quise escuchar:

- Ai shiteru, Hinata. . .

Entonces todo se sumió en la oscuridad, junto a la Luna y a tu figura… Y desperté en mi cama solitaria, sin tu aroma, sin tu alma… Sin ti…

FIN


End file.
